Pirata
by SoDriff
Summary: Él merecía crecer, aun cuando era más difícil soportar la tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.

Esto se me ha ocurrido de golpe y tal vez no este muy bien hecho, aun así, les agradezco su interés por leerlo. Leve yaoi, creo.

UK x US

* * *

><p>Eras un temido pirata. Maldito cuervo de los siete mares, creando tormentas donde el sol brillaba para los demás, siempre con la frente en alto acompañado de todos esos cuentos de hadas que te empeñabas en crear solo para ti. No tenías amigos. Las naciones te despreciaban o te temían. Muchas veces, solo representabas un pedazo de tierra más en ese inmenso mundo aun por descubrir.<p>

Izabas tu bandera con cierto orgullo oculto bajo tu sobriedad, mientras cruzabas las oscuras y profundas aguas. Nada te detenía en tu avanzar. Nadie te impediría avanzar.

Pero un día, en medio de una figurativa tormenta, ese molesto país que siempre te llevaba la contraria decidió interferir en tus planes. Los dos habían recibido la misma información y sus propósitos eran los mismos. Pudieron aliarse, pero la necedad de ambos no se los permitía; la historia que a veces compartían estaba teñida de peleas, discusiones y una que otra baja. Así que decidiste no dejarte vencer por ese idiota que no conocía de disimulo o decencia.

Montaste en tu mejor embarcación, con tus mejores municiones y ofrendas, con el corazón lleno de miedo y timidez. Con tu cabeza llena de historias que quisieras interpretar. Y tu alma solo callaba, observando, a la expectativa de los acontecimientos que se fueran a desarrollar.

Atravesaste el tempestuoso mar a la par de tu enemigo, pisaron tierra nueva casi al mismo tiempo.

Decidieron ignorarse, el otro no podría contra ustedes.

Vieron la nueva tierra, impresionados, deleitados y decididos.

Tus miedos se mezclaron con sus angustias y casi se olvidan de qué hacían allí. Las nuevas tierras se extendían sin cesar, mostrándoles un continente que pensaron inexistente.

Se instalaron allí, tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto y evitar que Holanda los echara. Ninguno de los dos izó sus banderas fuera de su campamento.

Luego comenzó esa pelea contra ese jodido francés con el único propósito de ser el hermano mayor de ese pequeño país que casi por casualidad descubrieron. Tú le ofreciste amistad, tu enemigo le ofreció lujos. El tiempo pareció estar en tu contra, mientras te dabas cuenta de que tal vez te volverías a quedar solo y regresarías a tus tierras sin nada. Los cuentos de hadas te esperaban en un rincón.

Pero tu tristeza conmovió al pequeño país, que te tomó de la mano y aceptó tu gobierno y tus caprichos.

¿Recuerdas la libertad que siempre le diste? Lo querías demasiado como para torturarlo con algún régimen dictatorial sobre él. Pero aún así no le permitiste controlar la economía.

¿Recuerdas sus risas y sus lágrimas? Claro que lo haces, a nadie puedes engañar. No puedes olvidar lo rápido que creció y se fue independizando. Como cada vez te necesitaba menos. Pudiste detener su avanzar, pero no te atreviste. Él merecía crecer, aun cuando era más difícil soportar la tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida.

Casi puedes volver a sentir sus labios contra los tuyos, la presión de sus bocas amándose en silencio, el sabor del té azucarado y el tabaco que ahora él poseía.

Y el tiempo pasó, y sus labios empezaron a sentirse ásperos, heridos. Sus bocas ya no parecían mantener una falsa paz, así que se mordían, se peleaban, se besaban con toda esa furia contenida y tú solo podías dejarte hacer, respondiendo con la misma hostilidad que los años de soledad te fueron enseñando. Estabas dispuesto a no perderlo. Un día esos besos cambiaron de sabor. Lo recuerdas muy bien. Un líquido espeso, muy diferente al té, se internó en sus bocas y tú reconociste ese sabor. Era sangre. Paraste de besarlo, pero él no lo hizo y justo en ese momento supiste que no era solo su sangre lo que saboreabas, sino también sus lágrimas. No te habías dado cuenta del daño que le causabas.

¿Recuerdas todo ese té perdido y la forma en que tu pequeño hermano lo despreció?

Esa herida parece no sanar, pero hay otras que te duelen más y te parecen más recientes.

En un momento se dejaron de besos, se desquitaron con sus ropas que portaban el orgullo de unas banderas que ya no podían convivir juntas y la cama que antes compartieron durante largas noches de tormentas se tiñó de decepción. La sangre americana corrió por las blancas sábanas y la habitación pareció perfumarse de olor a té rancio cuando unas uñas maltratadas se enterraron en esa espalda tan pálida que presumías tener.

Nunca olvidarás como tu cuerpo quedó lleno de pequeños rasguños y mordidas, mientras tu antiguo hermano menor se vestía con una ropa que nunca le diste y con un diseño que te aterró. Supiste que ya no volverían a compartir esa cama, ahora sucia, y que alguno de los dos tendría que caer de rodillas o marcharse para no volver más.

Apretaste los puños con una fuerza que te asombró, no querías perderlo pero ya no quedaba más opción.

Los siguientes días y meses fueron un infierno. La tierra que tanto protegiste de otros países ahora se alzaba en tu contra y te obligaba a retener con más fuerza tus lágrimas.

Esta vez tu tristeza no te ayudó.

¿Recuerdas cuando eras un temido pirata y surcabas sin temor alguno las furiosas aguas?

Todos habían caído y solo quedabas tú, parado, armado y herido a profundidad. Avanzaste en una última muestra de poder y viste por fin los ojos de aquel que habías perdido. Nunca olvidarías el amor que te confesaron, ni el deseo de independencia que ataba ese amor.

Lo entendiste.

Tú te marchaste con los últimos pedazos de tú corazón guardados en una bonita caja que algún día enviarías a su verdadero destinario.

Por fin volvías a tus tierras. Pero ya no eras el temible pirata de tiempo atrás, ahora solo eras el pobre país de Inglaterra, derrotado y humillado. Pudiste ocultarte y no salir más, esperando que la tormenta pasará, pero no le permitiste a ningún país burlarse de ti y mucho menos por ese idiota que le envió semejante regalo a tu antiguo hermano. Odiaste esa estatua por muy bella que fuera, y más te odiaste a ti por permitir que ese signo de amistad entre América y Francia existiera.

Pero seguiste adelante. Eras Inglaterra, por todos los dioses. Siempre habías vencido por sobre los demás y esa derrota no cambiaría nada.

Con una madurez que pensaste perdida, aceptaste la independencia de América y te curaste aquellos rasguños que aun quedaban en tu pálido cuerpo. Seguiste peleando con Francia, hasta aquel fatídico día en que los tres se vieron reunidos de nuevo, en una habitación demasiado pequeña, para comenzar un plan de ataque contra los Países del Eje.

Te mordiste los labios hasta sangrar, y juras que América voltio a verte alegando que olías a té rancio. Casi sonreíste. Tan solo casi.

Aquella iba a ser una larga reunión, y tu rodilla rozaba con falsa timidez el muslo tenso de tu pequeño hermano. No lo soportabas con sus ideas de heroísmo absurdo, pero tampoco soportabas tus deseos de saltarle encima y llenar su cuerpo de la inconfundible marca de Inglaterra. Querías saber si sus besos aún poseían algo de sabor a té azucarado, o si su sangre se había hecho tan espesa y poderosa como para borrar y sellar esas memorias de los dos juntos.

Y, al parecer, no eras el único con esas ideas cuando una mano grande y firme, ese agarre que nunca olvidaras, rectó desde tu rodilla a tu muslo.

Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, seguías siendo un jodido pirata que nunca aceptaría haber perdido el tesoro más grande de su vida en el interior de ese ruidoso y problemático país. Ahora era el momento de ir a por tu cofre y dejar a cambio esa bonita caja con tu corazón dentro. Esa vez sonreíste y ese león dormido en tu interior rugió con fuerza al ver a esa huidiza águila pasar por sus terrenos.


End file.
